


Diplomatic Immunity

by Gabbythedevil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe-No war, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, High School, Martial Arts, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Ozai is a good dad, Royal Fire Academy for Girls, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbythedevil/pseuds/Gabbythedevil
Summary: "Azula, I need you to be on your best behavior. Chief Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe is sending his daughter Katara to the Royal Fire Academy with you, along with Chief Arnook's daughter Yue and Lord Beifong's daughter Toph. Katara's brother Sokka will go to school with Zuko, as will Avatar Aang. These are all illustrious diplomatic guests, so I must urge you to refrain from any juvenile delinquency, for once."SPOILER: THERE'S A LOT OF JUVENILE DELINQUENCY.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Zhao (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Iroh/June (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Just a heads-up: there are two relationships in this story with a significant age difference. Azula and a certain commander fall in love, and Iroh meets up with a certain bounty hunter hehe.  
> Hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic!

“You’d think to insult my friend, Foolmika? AGNI KAI!”

Princess Azula glared furiously at Fumika. The girl was the daughter of some minor Commerce Minister. She was over-stuffed, over-indulged, and undereducated, yet she had the gall to mock Ty Lee?

“Headmistress Tsumugi said we weren’t allowed-,” Kazuna faltered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were capable of hearing anything,” Azula hissed, “I guess I’ll show you, then.”

Azula swept her leg in a wide arc, sending blue flames flying across the lunchroom. Several girls shrieked and scuttled out of the way. Fumika whimpered, and looked around desperately for help.

“Stand and fight me, Foolmika,” Azula hissed, waiting for the girl to defend herself. Fumika sent a few weak flames her way that flickered out before they even reached the princess.

“Pathetic,” Azula said with a triumphant curl of her lip. True to form, the other students had barricaded the doors to the lunchroom and were chanting,

“AG-NI KAI! AG-NI KAI!”

The Royal Fire Academy for Girls was a thorn in the Education Minister’s side. Much as the Fire Nation spewed dogma about their gentle, docile women (Fire Lord Ozai compared them to fire lilies), there were no rowdier species alive than the Fire female. And Fire Lord Ozai’s daughter was the rowdiest of them all. On average, there were about 500 reported Agni Kais at the Academy for Girls per year, compared to just 200 at its male counterpart. And the Education Minister privately suspected that Princess Azula was responsible for most of them. 

“You think you can insult my friend because she’s a non-bender?,” Azula shrieked, punching continuous flames at the hapless Fumika, “Ty Lee is smarter and more competent than you’ll ever be!”

She darted forward and sent a flame towards the other girl, who howled in pain as it singed her arm.

“I yield,” Fumika wept. 

Azula grinned as the lunchroom cheered for her, but privately, she was disappointed. She had been aching for a good, long fight. She could easily beat Zuko, and her father and Iroh were in constant meetings after some uprising in the south. And no girls at school wanted to duel her unless they were forced to in one of her infamous Agni Kais.

“Again, Princess Azula?,” Headmistress Tsumugi asked wearily, pushing her way through the crowd, “Fumika, go to the infirmary. What was it now, Princess?”

“Headmistress,” Azula said with a polite bow, “That bit- ahem, girl, saw fit to harass Ty Lee. I merely stepped in to defend my best friend’s honor.”

“Oh, Azula, you were amazing!,” Ty Lee cried out, running over and throwing her arms around her, “Headmistress, please don’t let Azula get in trouble!”

“Yeah,” Mai said, slouching over, “Fumika had it coming, ma’am.”

The headmistress pursed her lips as several other girls assented.

“I’ll have to tell the Fire Lord, of course,” she said, “I’ll also have to tell him about your theft from the armory, your mockery of Professor Hiko, your graffiti on the Officer Training School, and your past three unsanctioned Agni Kais. All of which Mai and Ty Lee participated in as well. I’ll inform all of your parents.”

“If you must, Headmistress,” Azula sighed, looking penitent, “I must tell you, I’ll never do anything bad again.”

Headmistress Tsumugi chuckled derisively. She knew quite well that before the week was up, the trio of troublemakers would find some trouble somewhere.

~

“Really, Azula?,” Ozai asked, trying to be annoyed, “I got a messenger hawk from Headmistress Tsumugi today.”

“How interesting, Father,” Azula said innocently.

“Yes, it was downright fascinating,” the Fire Lord said sarcastically, “It was a long list detailing all the trouble you’ve gotten into with Mai and Ty Lee. Tsumugi tells me they’re bad influences on you, but I’m rather inclined to believe the opposite.”

“Father, I’m hurt!,” Azula said, biting back a grin. Ozai glared at her. He knew his daughter too well. He had been just like her at the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. He and Azula were cut from the same fiery cloth: golden-eyed terrors, prodigal fire-benders who caused nothing but trouble. Briefly, he thought of Zuko. Ursa had coddled him far too much. He had potential, of course, but he didn’t have the same… spark.

“Azula,” Ozai sighed, stroking his goatee, “I must ask you to be on your best behavior in the coming weeks. Chief Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe is sending his daughter Katara to the Royal Fire Academy with you, along with Chief Arnook's daughter Yue and Lord Beifong's daughter Toph. Katara's brother Sokka will go to school with Zuko, as will Avatar Aang. These are all illustrious diplomatic guests, so I must urge you to refrain from any juvenile delinquency, for once."

Azula perked up. 

“Are they benders?,” she asked excitedly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen an airbender, and I only saw a waterbender once!”

“Katara, Toph, and the Avatar are all benders. Sokka and Yue are not,” Ozai said, narrowing his eyes, “Despite this, you will, of course, not challenge any of them to a duel.”

“But how am I to forge meaningful political connections with them if we can’t even bend with each other?,” Azula demanded.

“Practicing bending is one thing. Burning the child of a Water Chief, or the daughter of the richest man in the Earth Kingdom, or the literal Avatar is quite another thing,” Ozai said sternly, “Now run along, Azula. I have a meeting.”

“What’s going on in the south?,” Azula hazarded, “Are those warlord sects serious?”

“Quite serious,” Ozai said grimly, “They want us to revert back to the time of noble clans, when the Camellia-Peony War was fought. I wouldn’t be surprised if some foreign entity was behind this- a destabilized government here would lead to a power vacuum and a monopoly on all our new technology.”

“If I behave myself, might I come to a war meeting, Father?,” Azula asked wheedlingly, “I promise I’ll be quiet.”

“By Agni, Azula, go! Have dinner with your mother and do your homework and refrain from trouble. We’ll see.”

~

After dinner, Azula wandered into the courtyard adjoining her chambers. A few gardeners bowed to her and scuttled away as she started warming up. Much to Ursa’s chagrin, Azula had taken her own blankets and bedsheets and formed them into a crude scarecrow to practice her bending on. 

“But Azula, you’re going to be cold when winter comes!,” Ursa said, her warm eyes worried.

“Don’t worry, Mother. I’ll just practice using my inner fire to warm myself,” Azula had said unconcernedly, “Come to think of it, can I have your bedsheets too? I want a scarecrow at each end of the courtyard.”

Chuckling to herself, Azula started bending. She did a sweeping kick, then a roundhouse kick, before somersaulting and sending volleys of crackling lightning from both her hands and feet. She walked over to the scarecrow and surveyed the new burns. Her aim was improving.

“I’ve never seen such a talented young firebender, Princess. And I grew up with your father.”

Azula turned with a furious blush.

“Commander Zhao. How nice to see you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'illustrious guests' arrive.

“Your usual topknot, Your Highness?,” Yua asked the princess, taking up an ivory comb and leather hair ties.

“Leave it down today, Yua,” Azula said with more confidence than she felt. The maids looked at eachother, aghast. When Zuko was 7 and started wearing a men's topknot, Azula had thrown a tantrum to rival all tantrums.

“I’m a warrior too, Mommy!,” she shrieked when Ursa tried to comb her long hair out, “I can beat Zuzu any day! I’ll show you!”

She had raised such hell that Ursa, exhausted, finally relented. Everyone thought she would grow out of it, but she never had.

“Your Highness, I think that’ll look just lovely,” Yua said with an indulgent smile. Azula glared at herself in the mirror. Since when did she care if she looked lovely or not? She cared about looking regal. She wanted to inspire fear and respect. She wasn’t a simpering flower who wanted the boys to look at her. So why did she then go on to say, 

“I think I’ll wear a dress today, Yua. The oxblood one with the gold capelet.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the maid said, privately wondering if Azula wanted to catch herself the Avatar. 

The guests were arriving, and so was Uncle Iroh. Ozai had written to him about the arrival of the foreign children, and he had decided to hitch a ride with the Beifongs, leaving his Jasmine Dragon Teahouse in Ba Sing Se in the capable hands of a girl named Jin.

Azula supposed that some commanders and advisors might be assembled in the throne room as well. She supposed.

“Azula, hurry up! I think we’re supposed to go down together,” Zuko yelled, hammering on her door.

“Agni, Zuzu, have a little patience!,” Azula snapped. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Yua with panicked eyes and whispered,

“Yua, do we… can we… do you possibly… lipstick? Eyeliner?”

“Of course, Princess Azula,” Yua said with a grin. Oh, yes. The young princess had definitely set her cap for the Avatar. He was supposed to be small, and bald, but being the Avatar did wonders with the ladies. And Yua remembered her cousin telling her that airbenders had invented the orgy in ancient times. 

Ignoring Zuko’s irritated sighs, Azula watched herself in the mirror warily. She kind of looked like her mother, but with sharper features and golden eyes. She looked… somewhat pretty.

“Well don’t you look princess-y,” Zuko said with astonishment when she finally came out.

“As I should, Zuzu,” Azula sniffed haughtily. They made their way down to the throne room together, where Ozai, Ursa and the commanders were assembled. 

“Azula!,” Ursa said, surprised, “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” Azula mumbled, embarrassed. She had tripped twice already, and she missed her greaves and her boots. But she had seen Zhao’s eyes fasten on her as she walked into the room, and her stomach felt queasy. Queasy, but good.

“I’m shocked, Azula, I expected you to come here in full battle armor,” Ozai said with a smirk, “Ursa, I rather think our daughter wants to make a good impression on the young Avatar.”

“The Avatar?,” Azula gawked as everyone chuckled, “Father, he’s like 12! And short! And bald! And a monk! And a pacifist or something! I heard they don’t even eat meat, the weirdos!”

“Do be quiet,” Ozai said with laughter dancing in his eyes, “We can’t have our guests arrive to hear you insulting the airbenders.”

Ozai started discussing something in low tones with a few commanders, and Ursa started talking to Zuko. Hesitantly, Azula found herself drifting over to Commander Zhao.

“I just wanted to thank you for helping me practice last night,” she said quietly. 

“I’m happy to be of service to my princess,” he responded just as quietly. Azula hesitated. For once in her life she was tongue-tied. She wasn’t around men besides her father, her uncle, and her moldy professors. She was so used to teasing or barking orders or snarling. But what did she say here? Desperately, she wished a guard would go rogue and attack her father or something, just so she could shoot lightning at someone and stop acting like such a fool.

The commander stared down at her with piercing eyes that she couldn’t meet.

“Princess,” he said at last, inclining his head and turning away.

“Wait,” Azula said softly. She could feel blood and fire pounding a vicious tattoo in her cheeks, 

“Commander Zhao. Would you help me practice again tonight?”

His gray eyes widened and they both looked around furtively.

“Princess, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said gently, “People might find it inappropriate that I visit you so late at night. I find it inappropriate as well.”

“We’d just be practicing,” Azula said, pressing on despite her mortification, “I don’t have anyone to practice bending with, you see.”

Zhao hesitated, his eyes drifting to the line of pale cleavage trembling above the oxblood fabric. He shook himself angrily. She was a child. More importantly, she was the Fire Lord’s child.

“I have a war meeting with your father tonight, Your Highness,” he said coldly, and quickly walked away. Before Azula could even process what just happened, the royal herald bellowed out,

“Announcing Princess Yue, daughter of Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe! Announcing Princess Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe! Announcing Lady Beifong, daughter of Lord Lao Beifong of the Earth Kingdom!”

Everyone snapped to attention. Azula pasted a smile on her face, wondering privately if the girls could handle her school. It certainly wasn’t designed for faint-hearted waterbenders and earthbenders.

“Your Majesties, Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, it’s truly an honor,” the first girl said with a delicate smile and a curtsy. She was short, and impossibly tiny. Azula stared at her- she had never seen such pale hair. 

“Thank you so much for inviting us, Your Majesties,” the second girl said with a nervous curtsy. She had brown skin and long brown hair with little bits of it looped in front. Zuko wondered vaguely at the striking azure-blue of her eyes.

“Nice to be here,” the last girl said unenthusiastically. Everyone quirked an eyebrow. ‘I thought Toph Beifong’s father was the richest man in their country,’ Azula wondered, ‘He really sent his kid here wearing a ragged tunic and devoid of manners?”

“Lovely to have you girls,” Ursa said with a warm smile. The girls went to stand next to the throne. Yue darted a frightened glance at Azula from under pale eyelashes. Katara, meanwhile, was blushing furiously as Zuko smiled boyishly at her. Toph, who seemed to be blind, picked something out from her fingernail and regarded it as if she could see it.

“Announcing Lord Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe! Announcing the one and only Avatar Aang, airbender who shall bring balance to us all!”

“I don’t need balance brought to me,” Azula muttered audibly, earning herself a warning look from Ozai. The Water Tribe boy looked like his sister, and he was tall and rangy with a topknot and shaved sides of his head. Overall, he was pleasant to look at. He caught Azula’s eye and waggled his eyebrows. It wasn’t in a flirtatious way, it was in a ‘hey fellow mischief-maker’ way, and Azula felt herself thawing immediately. But the Avatar? Ha!

“Fire Lord Ozai, I’m honored to be in your land and in your presence,” Aang said, bowing respectfully. He was almost a head shorter than all the other kids, and he had a blue arrow tattooed on his bald head. Hardly worth dressing up for, Azula decided. 

“Announcing General Iroh, Dragon of the West!”

“Brother,” the round-bellied man said warmly, “Ursa! Children! How nice it is to see so many young faces in the palace.”

Azula wrinkled her nose. Uncle Iroh, as usual, looked like a peasant and stank of tea. 

“Uncle,” she said, bowing politely. The seams in her armpits strained and she remembered why she didn’t like wearing dresses. Zuzu, of course, looked ecstatic to see their plebeian uncle. 

“Brother, have dinner with Ursa and I. The children will dine alone. Children, I hope we will all be able to form beneficial friendships to further the bonds between our countries. Princess Azula will escort you girls to your chambers, and Prince Zuko will escort the boys to theirs. I hope you’ll have a favorable time spent in the Fire Nation,” Ozai drawled.

Everyone bowed, and Azula led the girls from the throne room, refusing to make eye contact with Zhao. 

“Your palace is so big,” Katara said with an open smile, “I’m not even used to people calling me princess!”

“Isn’t your father the chief, though?,” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, but we’re not that formal in the Southern Tribe. We’re just like a regular family,” Katara explained.

“I see,” Azula said, her voice dripping with condescension, “I couldn’t fathom living in a place where I wasn’t honored. Where I lived-and dressed- like a common peasant.”

Katara’s cheeks reddened with anger, but before she could say anything, Toph said, 

“I couldn’t fathom living in a place where there’s no earth around. All this stupid carpeting! It’s like I’m blind. Make them take up the carpeting, Princess Priss.”

“Priss?,” Azula gasped, outraged, “I’m no priss, you-you-you earthbender!”

Yue and Katara giggled at the horrified look on Azula’s face.

“Fine,” the princess seethed, “Tomorrow you’ll see.”


End file.
